34. Aventüre
Das 33. Kapitel des Nibelungenliedes, von Strophe 2116 bis 2137. In einer anderen Version des Liedes gilt es zusammen mit dem hier als Aventüre 33. Aventüre bezeichneten Kapitel als 33. Aventüre unter dem Titel Wie die Burgunden mit den Heunen stritten. Zusammenfassung Erschöpft setzen sich die Burgunder zur Ruhe, doch mahnt sie Geiselher, erst die Sitte zu beachten und die Toten aus dem Saal zu tragen. Man wirft sie aus dem Saal, darunter noch lebende. Volker spottet, daß die Hunnen sich feige fernhielten, statt sich um die verwundeten zu kümmern. Als das aber einer wagt, schießt ihn der Spielmann mit dem Bogen nieder. Die Hunnen fluchen ihn, doch Volker schleudert einen Speer über ihre Köpfe. Vom Saal aus verhöhnt Hagen Etzel, Kriemhild und die ihnen dienen. Dichtung Vierunddreißigstes Abenteuer - Wie sie die Todten aus dem Saale warfen 2116 Da setzten sich aus Müdigkeit die Herrn und ruhten aus. Volker und Hagen die giengen vor das Haus Ueber den Schild sich lehnend in ihrem Uebermuth: Da pflagen launger Reden diese beiden Helden gut. 2117 Da sprach von Burgunden Geiselher der Degen: "Noch dürft ihr, lieben Freunde, nicht der Ruhe pflegen: Ihr sollt erst die Todten aus dem Hause tragen. Wir werden noch bestanden, das will ich wahrlich euch sagen. 2118 "Sie sollen untern Füßen uns hier nicht länger liegen, bevor im Sturm die Heunen mögen uns besiegen, Wir haun noch manche Wunde, die gar sanft mir thut. Des hab ich," sprach da Geiselher, "einen willigen Muth." 2119 "O wohl mir solches Herren," sprach Hagen entgegen. "Der Rath geziemte Niemand als einem solchen Degen, Wie unsern jungen Herren wir heute hier gesehn: Ihr Burgunden möget all darob in Freuden stehn. 2120 Da folgten sie dem Rathe und trugen vor die Thür Siebentausend Todte, die warfen sie dafür. Vor des Saales Stiege fielen sie zu Thal: Da erhoben ihre Freunde mit Jammern kläglichen Schall. 2121 Auch war darunter Mancher nur so mäßig wund, Käm ihm sanftre Pflege, er würde noch gesund; Doch von dem hohen Falle fand er nun den Tod. Das klagten ihre Freunde; es zwang sie wahrhafte Noth. 2122 Da sprach der Fiedelspieler, der Degen unverzagt: "Nun seh ich wohl, sie haben mir Wahrheit gesagt: Die Heunen sind feige, sie klagen wie ein Weib, Da sie nun pflegen sollten der Schwerverwundeten Leib." 2123 Da mocht ein Markgraf wähnen, er meint es ernst und gut: Ihm war der Vettern Einer gefallen in das Blut; Den dacht' er wegzutragen und wollt ihn schon umfahn: Da schoß ob ihm zu Tode den der kühne Spielmann. 2124 Als das die Andern sahen, sie flohen von dem Saal. Dem Spielmann zu fluchen begannen sie zumal. Einen Sper hob Volker vom Boden, scharf und hart, Der von einem Heunen zu ihm hinauf geschoßen ward. 2125 Den schoß er durch den Burghof zurück kräftiglich Ueber ihre Häupter. Das Volk Etzels wich Erschreckt von dem Wurfe weiter von dem Haus. Vor seinen Kräften hatten alle Leute Schreck und Graus, 2126 Da stand vor dem Hause Etzel mit manchem Mann. Volker und Hagen huben zu reden an Mit dem Heunenkönig nach ihrem Uebermuth. Das schuf bald große Sorge diesen Helden kühn und gut. 2127 "Wohl wär es," sprach da Hagen, "des Volkes Trost im Leid, Wenn die Herren föchten allen voran im Streit, Wie von meinen Herren hier Jeglicher thut: Die hauen durch die Helme, daß von den Schwertern fließt das Blut." 2128 So kühn war König Etzel, er faßte seinen Schild. "Nun hütet eures Lebens," sprach da Kriemhild, "Und bietet Gold den Recken auf dem Schildesrand, Denn erreicht euch Hagen, ihr habt den Tod an der Hand." 2129 So kühn war der König, er ließ nicht vom Streit, Wozu so mächtge Fürsten nun selten sind bereit. Man must ihn bei den Riemen des Schildes ziehn hindann. Hagen der grimme ihn mehr zu höhnen begann: 2130 "Eine nahe Sippe war es," sprach Hagen gleich zur Hand, "Die Etzeln zusammen und Siegfried verband: Er minnte Kriemhilden, eh sie gesehen dich: Feiger König Etzel, warum räthst du wider mich?" 2131 Diese Rede hörte die edle Königin, Darüber ward unmuthig Kriemhild in ihrem Sinn, Daß er sie schelten durfte vor manchem Etzelsmann. Wider die Gäste hub sie aufs Neu zu werben an. 2132 Sie sprach: "Wer von Tronje den Hagen mir schlüge Und sein Haupt als Gabe her vor mich trüge, Mit rothem Golde füllt' ich ihm Etzels Schildesrand; Auch gäb ich ihm zum Lohne viel gute Burgen und Land." 2133 "Ich weiß nicht, was sie zaudern," sprach der Fiedelmann. "Nie sah ich, daß Helden so verzagt gethan, Wo man bieten hörte also reichen Sold. Wohl sollt ihnen Etzel nimmer wieder werden hold. 2134 "Die hier mit Schimpf und Schanden eßen des Königs Brot Und jetzt im Stich ihn laßen in der größten Noth, Deren seh ich Manchen so recht verzagt da stehn Und thun doch so verwegen: sie können nie der Schmach entgehn." 2135 Der mächtige Etzel hatte Jammer und Noth: Er beklagte seiner Mannen und Freunde bittern Tod. Von manchen Landen standen ihm Recken viel zur Seit Und weinten mit dem König sein gewaltiges Leid. 2136 Darob begann zu spotten der kühne Volker: "Ich seh hier übel weinen gar manchen Recken hehr. Sie helfen schlecht dem König in seiner großen Noth. Wohl eßen sie mit Schanden nun schon lange hier sein Brot." 2137 Da gedachten wohl die Besten: "Wahr ists, was Volker sagt." Von Niemand doch von allen ward es so schwer beklagt Als von Markgraf Iring, dem Herrn aus Dänenland, Was sich nach kurzer Weite wohl nach der Wahrheit befand. Kategorie:Nibelungenlied